Equestrian legion scipio
by Krieg cormac
Summary: One thousand years ago, during Celestia's war with Nightmare Moon, her greatest general Atticus scipio equestria's first human was turned to stone in the last battle. His battles and feats became stuff of legends. How he changed the equestrian army. How he led his outnumbered legion to w he is back. How will he adapt to this more peaceful era?
1. Prologue

One thousand years ago, a human appeared in Equestria. His name was Atticus Scipio. He quickly befriended the local ponies and later the princesses, but several years later the youngest sister became Nightmare Moon and started a civil war. He joined the side of the elder sister and started his own army similar to the one where he came from. He led countless victories against the armies of the Nightmare. Finally, he pushed Nightmare Moon back to her dark fortress called the Dark Moon.

"Fire the onagers," an artillery officer shouts out as several onagers focus fire at a single place on the fortress wall.

Meanwhile, in the command tent…

"How will we take the city, General Scipio?" a cohort unicorn tribune asked Equestria's first human and first non-Equestrian General.

"We will have the legionnaires in turtle formation near the wall, and as the walls fall, they will charge in simultaneously," he said.

"How will the wall fall?" a centurion asked.

"Simple. I already sent the order for a group of onagers to concentrate fire at several locations to break the wall," General Scipio stated plainly.

"What? When did you give the command?" another one asks.

"Just a couple minutes before this meeting started," Scipio replied. "Now you will lead your men toward the wall."

"You can't do that!" a young junior captain with golden armor said loudly.

Scipio turned his head toward the young officer and walked up to him. Scipio was easily taller than most ponies, even taller than the princess herself.

"And what can you do to stop me? Who do you think I am?" Scipio asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Captain Silver Sword," he said nervously, "of the Solar Guard," he added, thinking it would help his case.

"I hate the Solar Guard," Scipio said. "They fight worse than my diamond dog auxiliary infantry, and what is a Solar Guard captain doing in the command tent of the legions?" he added, picking him up by the collar.

"He is here because I am here, General," a soothing motherly voice sounded behind him before the solar captain could answer. "And I am aware that you hate my guard." Scipio turned around to see Princess Celestia, the older sister, dressed in armor that was a mix between the solar guard and the legionaries lorica segmentata.

"Ah, Princess Celestia. What are you doing here?" Scipio asked as he dropped the captain to the ground.

"What, can't a Princess come and see her favorite General every once in a while?" she questioned. "Especially if he is attacking my sister's fortress?" she adds.

"No, but you didn't answer my question," Scipio stated.

"I think we should speak in private," was the only thing the princess said to him.

"Fine. Dismissed," Scipio shouted. All the officers present saluted and walked outside of the tent.

"Now we can talk," Celestia said.

"Now what do you need, Tia?" Scipio asked.

"I want you to subdue my sister, not kill her," she said.

"Ah, so you knew that I would kill her," Scipio stated.

"No. I know that you will, but the reason I am here is so that I can try to convince my sister to return to the light," Celestia said firmly.

"And if she doesn't?" Scipio asked.

"I will use the Elements of Harmony on her," Celestia told him.

"I don't think that is a good idea, but if you say so. Now if you will excuse me, I have a siege to lead," Scipio replied.

Several hours later, the walls finally have fallen for being shot at by the equestrian onagers.

"Charge!" hundreds of centurions shouted at the same time.

"Attack!" others shouted as well.

Meanwhile half and hour later...

"Princess, I do not suggest that you move into the city," Scipio told Princess Celestia.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she replied.

"Fine," Scipio said, giving up." Praetorians, on me!" he shouted as two centuries of Praetorians formed behind him. "One century follow me and the other protects the Princess."

So they started moving in the city, the legionaries killing all who would oppose them. Dead bodies littered the ground, though they were mostly the Thestral Nightmare Guard. Soon, they were almost near the castle.

"Look alive, men. Don't let your guard down," Scipio shouted as he and the princess advanced toward the keep with their guards.

"So this is one of your basic tactics, Scipio," Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes," Scipio replied. "Not much to work with in a siege, but in an open field my tactics will do wonders."

"Hmmm. Impressive, I knew it was a good idea to let you train your own army," Celestia continued.

"Yes. I know." Came the reply.

"Sir," a voice sounds out. Scipio sees an auxiliary griffon messenger coming with a letter. "The forward cohorts are in the keep. The rest are taking the rest of the capital."

"Good. Come in Princess, we got to go to the keep," Scipio said. Turing to the messenger, he said. "Tell the forward cohorts to hold their advance for me and the Princess to get there."

Several minutes later, they arrived at the keep.

"Praetorians, protect the princess," Scipio ordered the guards. So they went in and saw the dead bodies of changelings, the nightmare guard, and of the legionaries. Some were missing body parts.

"Keep moving forward," the centurion in charge of the guard shouted. After a couple more minutes of walking, they started to hear voices. Listening closer, Atticus made out that they were pony voices. They turned a corner to see a makeshift base with what remains of six cohorts. A golden unicorn walked up to Atticus Scipio.

"General, I am tribune Golden Sword of the 1st Cohort. We have managed to push the enemy to the heart of the keep."

"Good. Prepare the legionaries. We will attacking in a couple minutes." Scipio ordered.

"But sir, the legionaries are tired." Golden Sword replied.

"Don't worry. I brought two fresh centuries of praetorians," Scipio said confidently. "Now order the attack."

"Very well, sir. Men, prepare to attack!" Golden sword shouts out.

The ponies got in formation to attack.

"Praetorians, follow the legionaries," Scipio orders. "Princess, I suggest that you stay in the back for your safety."

"Very well, general," Celestia said, moving back.

After advancing closer to the throne room, hundreds of changelings and Nightmare Guard appeared.

"Push forward, my legion," General Atticus Scipio shouted to his legionnaires as he advanced with his elite praetorian guard behind them.

"Princess, get down," a praetorian shouts as a magic bolt flew past her head.

"Scipio, this is brutal. Shouldn't you talk with these creatures?" Princess Celestia asked.

"No, they are monsters. Creatures that Nightmare Moon created," Scipio said as he stabbed a changeling coming near them. Green blood covered his sword. Dead bodies littered the floor, mostly from the changelings that Nightmare Moon had created rather than the Equestrian legionnaires.

"We almost got them men, keep pushing forward. We are almost in the throne room," a centurion shouted out.

The enemy finally broke ranks and started to flee for their lives.

"Hold this position and kill any that will try to retake it," Scipio commanded the four centurions with him. Turning to his praetorian guards, he said, "You will follow me into the throne room."

"Sir, won't we be outnumbered?" the centurion in charge of them asked.

"Have you ever doubted me before, Centurion Bronze Shield?" Scipio asked.

"No sir," Bronze shield said nervously.

"Good. Now follow me. Princess, stay behind the guards," Scipio orders. Scipio kicked the throne room door open and charged in with several guards and the princess right behind him. In the center of room was Nightmare Moon dressed in dark blue armor similar to her guard.

"Hello my dear sister," Nightmare Moon said.


	2. Prologue part 2

"Why hello my dear sister. I am shock to see you here." said Nightmare moon as the ten praetorians surrounded her.

"Luna you need to stop. I can and will forgive you if you repent." Celestia said to Nightmare moon as she extended her hand.

"I told you, I am not Luna I am Nightmare moon." She shouted her horn lighting up. Suddenly a flash happened blinding everybody just for a couple seconds. When the flash disappeared, several therstrials part of the shadow guard, a sub division of the nightmare guard, surrounded NightmareMoon protected their creator.

"Attack," Nightmare moon shouted.

"Protect the princess." Scipio shouted as he charged one of the therstrials. The shadow guard swings his sword upward, but Scipio blocks it with his shield, before shield bashing him. Taking the advantage, he stabs the guard in the next. Blue blood starts coming out of his neck. Scipio could hear as the therstrial chokes on his own blood. Scipio turned to see that these are actually putting up a challenge to his guard.

One or two actually have managed to kill their opponent. Scipio wanting to help his guard stay alive as long as possible. Charge the nearest therstrial that killed a praetorian and shield bash him before stabbing him in the abdomen. Scipio got up to see that his praetorian have managed to beat the shadow guard.

"Surrender now." Scipio said firmly as he turned to Nightmare moon. She justed smirked. Suddenly her horn flashed blue and lighting started to come out of it hitting Everypony except the Princess. Scipio fall to the ground with 2nd degree burns.

"What did you do?" Celestia asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head." Nightmare moon said firing a magic spell Celestia doing the same thing to counter it. Nightmare moon soon started to win, slowly pushing Celestia back. Suddenly the beam overpowers Princess Celestia and she is knocked

unconscious.

[hr]

Scipio got up to see Nightmare moon walking towards unconscious body. He turns to his side to see the pila of one of his dead guards. He picks it up along with his shield. Painfully he gets up to hear Nightmare Moon say. "Celestia, Celestia. You actually think you were going to win. I am not going to kill you. Instead I will try one of the spells from, the forbidden archives." Nightmare moon said gloating. "It is call the eis spell."

Suddenly her horn light up and Scipio throws the pila at Nightmare Moon. Sadly he missed her body, but he managed to get her wing.

"Aaahhh!" Nightmare screamed throwing her head back; the spell hitting Scipio as he raised his shield and gladius.

At that moment Celestia wakes up to see Nightmare moon in pain on the floor with a pila in her wing. Golden blood dripping out.

"I'm sorry sister, but you have gone too far." Celestia said. She could hear Nightmare moon say she is not her sister. She turns to the statue of Scipio and sadly takes out the elements. Soon she starts the spell and a bright light engulfs Nightmare moon. A tear fall down Celestia's cheek. Suddenly the throne room doors bust open a dozens of legionnaires bust in.

"General. We have taken the city. Wait you majesty where is General Scipio?" The legate in charge asked.

Celestia turns to the statue and tearfully says. "General Atticu Scipio is dead."

The soldiers look on in shock.

[hr]

The next day the Equestiran Civil war officially ended. Celestia held a memorial for Scipio and the statue was moved to the new capital, Canterlot. Only two ponies knew Scipio personally as friends. To Celestia, they were like brother and sister, and to Princess mi more de cadenza, a loving father. He adopted her when her family died in a fire. She was 16 when he was turned to stone. Eventually he faded to legend. The griffon axuilaires brought back home stories of the God of war. Only Celestia and Cadence knew the truth of the great general

[hr]

1000 years later. A strong surge of magic hit a certain statue.


	3. Chapter 1

1000 years later.

One week after Discords return and banishment, a portion of his leftover magic hits a certain statute in the Canterlot royal garden.

Princess Celestia is sitting on her throne before feeling a string surge of magic. Not wanting to take any chances, she grabs a letter.

"Dear Twilight, I need you and your friends come to Canterlot on the next train." Celestia said out loud while writing. After that, she used her magic to teleport it to Spike.

Meanwhile in Ponyville

Walking down the road was Twilight Sparkle, personal protege of Princess Celestia. She was dressed in work pants, and a lab coat. She was in her way to go collect her friends. First she was going to go find Rainbow Dash. She is sure to be napping on one of these clouds, Twilight thought. Suddenly a flash of colors appear in front of Twilight.

"Aaahhh!" Twilight screamed.

"Hey Twilight what's up." Rainbow dash asked in her tomboyish voice. She was dressed in a sports top and sport leggings.

"Rainbow dash I have been looking all over Ponyville for you." Twilight replied.

"Oh. Why?" She asked again.

"Princess Celestia sent me a letter that we are needed in Canterlot." Twilight told Rainbow Dash.

"Alright let's go." Rainbow dash shouted flying up in the air.

"We are going on the train so Come on. The princess paid for it already." Twilight said walking away. "The others are already there." She adds.

Then Twilight horn shined a pink color and she teleported herself and Rainbow Dash to the train station. At the station was Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack.

Rarity was dressed in a white shirt with diamonds on her shoulder, with a purple skirt matching her hair. Fluttershy was wearing a shirt with several picture of animals and plant, with a yellow skirt with 3 butterflies. Pinkie Pie was wearing a shirt and apron, with a pink skirt that has 3 balloons on them. Applejack was wearing a Stetson hat with a striped shirt with work jeans.

"Hey Twilight, Rainbow Dash, you got here just in time." Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"Why yes darling the train will arrive any minute now." Rarity added.

"Yeah let go." Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Well we can't keep the Princess waiting lets go." Twilight said as the train arrived. "Oh what a coincidence." She added.

"Yeah, yeah let's go." Rainbow dash said entering the train cart.

Two hours later

(Sorry I just had to do this. I wanted to get in to write the good stuff.)

"Aahh what a nap." Rainbow Dash yawned as she woke up from her nap.

"Come on Rainbow we arrived. You woke up just in time." Applejack said.

"Oh yeah. Well let get going." Rainbow Dash said suddenly jumping up before hitting her head on the trains roof.

"Ow that hurt. I mean that didn't hurt." Rainbow Dash said rubbing her head.

"Hahahaha." Applejack laughed. "Come on the others are waiting outside." She added as she walk out of the cabin. Rainbow Dash followed her grumbling something Applejack couldn't hear.

Outside were several royal guards of the solar guard division.

"Ma'am, we are here to escort you all to the princess." The lead unicorn guard said.

"Well okay, but why." Twilight asked.

"Princesses orders." He just simply said.

"Well come all girls." Twilight said to her friends taking the lead.

"Why look how beautiful Canterlot is." Rarity said excitedly. "I might be able to finds some inspiration for my next clothing line. Wouldn't that be fun, Rainbow Dash."

"Only you would find that fun." Rainbow Dash said bored.

"Humph." Rarity replied sticking her nose up in the air.

Soon they reached the castle entrance, at which the doors opened up to let them in. When they walked in they were taken to the castle library. When they entered the library, they saw princess Celestia reading a book.

"Princess!" Twilight shouted running up to her.

"What happened princess." Twilight asked.

"My most faithful student. I have sensed chaos magic." Princess Celestia said.

"What? Didn't we already take care of Discord." Applejack asked.

"Yeah didn't we hit him with the elements of harmony." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes you did, but I fear that this a portion of his leftover magic hit something in Canterlot, before I remembered a something." Celestia replied.

"What did you remember. That is if you don't mind." Fluttershy asked behind her hair. Celestia just gave her a motherly sad smile.

"I remembered him." Princess Celetia asked.

"Uhh. Who?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Everypony remembers him differently. The griffons as the god of war. The thestrals as the great vanquishers, and to ponykind, a hero and legend." Princess Celestia said tearfully. "But I remember him for who he was." Tears were now visibly in her eyes. The main six looked shocked, having never seen their leader cry.

"Who is he." Twilight asked.

"You should know Twilight. After all, you studied Nightmare moons legend. He defeated her, but at a price. He is equestria's greatest general. He reformed the army. He is Atticus Scipio." Princess Celestia said.


	4. Chapter 2

Hey uhh beg ma pardon, but who is this Atticus Scipio." Applejack asked.

Twilight stared at Applejack with big wide eyes.

"How don't you know who he is?!" Twilight shouted with a big scary smile, going into nerd mode.

"I take it you now know who he is." Princess Celestia said smiling.

"Of course I do. I studied Scipio when I was studying the nightmare moon legend. He was a great general and politician. He was the one that started the equestrian senate. Legend has it that he appeared in a magical storm near the equestrian frontier. The legends aren't specific, but they say that he befriended the princesses after he saved them from a assassin. Several years later when Princess Luna turned into Nightmare moon, he formed an army to fight her nightmarish army in the equestrian civil war." Twilight explained.

"That is correct Twilight." Princess Celestia said smiling.

"Ohh. Never heard of him." Rainbow Dash said. "Besides, I bet he isn't as awesome as me." She added boastfully.

"My dear,dear Rainbow Dash. He is much more as you say awesome than you are.

"No offense." Twilight said patting Rainbow Dash's head like she was a cat.

"No way you egghead." Rainbow dash said angrily.

"Well Princess. What about him." Twilight asked.

"I have reasons to believe that this chaos magic had come into contact with Scipio's statue. Princess Celestia replied. "Follow me." She said as she started to walk in one of the corridors. The others started to follow.

"How princess after all the civil war happened 1000 years ago." Twilight asked.

"Not many ponies know this, but he was turned to stone." Celestia said sadly.

"What?! I just though he died of old age or died in battle, because he only appeared in the Nightmare moon legend." Twilight exclaimed.

"No in fact during the last battle Nightmare moon was about to use a spell on me, but he threw a weapon a her wing she whipped her head back and the spell hit him. But I figured out how to bring him back. The spell that turned him to stone is called the, eis. That is short for experimental immortality spell. It was made by Clover the clever at the command of princess platinum. The spell never got pass it's testing phase. The spell basically regenerates the body quicker." Princess Celestia explained. "The reason not many know of it today, because it turned who ever the spell was directed at and turns he or she to stone. Only a strong dose of magic can fix it and I believe that we can do it with Discords magic already weakening the spell."

"So your magic and the elements should bring him back." Twilights added excitedly.

"You are correct Twilight." Celestia replied.

"Wait. Where Pinkie pie?" Applejack asked just noticing that the pink pony had disappeared.

"Here I am." Pinkie pie shouted as she popped out of nowhere.

"Where were you Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh I was just playing some Roam total war. I was about to invade Roam as Germaneia before you called me."She replied nonchalantly.

(You guys saw what I did there.)

"Well don't wander off. We need to go help the princess." Rainbow dash told Pinkie.

"Okie-doky-Loki." Pinkie pie said jumping up and down.

After walking down the hallway for a couple minutes, they arrived in the garden where all the statues were at. In the middle of the garden is a statue of the great General Scipio.

"Wow he looks scary." Fluttershy commented looking at him.

"Yeah he looks tough, but he ain't as tough as me." Rainbow Dash boasted.

"Rainbow remember what I told you earlier." Twilight asked.

"What? I forgot." Rainbow Dash replied forcefully.

"Here are the elements." Princess Celestia said levitating a box decorated with gold.

Taking all of the elements out, she handed them all to their respective pony.

"Alright girls lets get in formation." Twilight said as they moved into formation as Celestia stood to the side.

Soon Princess Celestia's horn lit up and a beam started to hit the statue. Twilight's eyes lit up and the rest of the mane 6 started to hover and a giant rainbow beam hit the statue. Soon the magic passed over and the statue was gone. In its place stands a very confused human.

"Aaaaggghhhh." Scipio shouted.

"It worked." Twilight shouted.

"Who are you? Where am I ?" Scipio asked.

"Calm down Atticus. It has been 1000 years." Princess Celestia said walking up with tears in her eyes "I missed you so much!" She added while running up to hug him. He hugged back with tears in his eyes as well.

"What happened." Atticus asked after they stop hugging.

"Don't you remember? During the final battle Nightmare moon hit you with a spell that turned you to stone." Celestia replied.

"Oh." Atticus replied.

Suddenly a voice sounded behind Scipio. "Sister we felt the elements being used what hath happened."

Scipio quickly turned around and growled "You."

Standing right there was Princess Luna who's eyes turned to pinpricks as she remembered who this human was.

"Buck." Said the the princess of the night.

"I'll kill you." Scipio shouted charging at her with his spatha in his right hand and his shield. He jumped up in the air and just as his sword was about to hit Princess Lunas face, a golden aura surrounded Scipio's sword and him as well.

"Come Atticus. She isnt Nightmare Moon anymore. We have much to catch up on." Celestia said as she held Scipio with her magic, as he sent a death glare to Luna.

"I'll get kill you. You backstabbing monster." Scipio shouted to a very scared Luna.

I am so dead, thought Princess Luna.


	5. Chapter 3

Walking down the castle corridor we see Princess Celestia holding Atticus in her magical aura that formed a ball around him.

"How could you do that to Luna, Atticus." Celestia asked with a frown on her face.

"That traitor deserves it." Atticus said with anger forming a fist with his hand.

"She changed Atticus. She really did." Celestia said with a sad smile on her face.

"How?" Atticus asked not believing her.

"Around a year ago, she was hit with the elements of harmony and it turned her back to normal." Celestia answered.

"Still don't trust her." Atticus said folding his arms over his chest. "And can you let me down from here." He added pointing to the magical ball.

"Not till you stop acting like a little colt." She replied. "You have much to catch up on."

"Like what." Atticus asked.

"Like what happened while you were in stone." Princess Celestia replied.

"Well tell me than." Atticus said.

"Well for starters you are a legend to the ponies of today." Celestia started. "The legends have you as a politician and a general."

"Well I always wanted to go down in history. But I have one question." Atticus said.

"What is it." Celestia asked.

"What happened to my daughter, Mi Amore cadenza" He asked in a very serious tone

that only a father could have.

Meanwhile still outside

Princess Luna was still standing there looking at the door Atticus and Celestia went in. The mane six stood there as well still shocked from what happened just several minutes earlier.

"Did you see that!" Rainbow dash exclaimed jumping in the air. "He tried to kill Princess Luna. What's to stop him from trying to do it to Princess Celestia."

"Stop being paranoid Rainbow Dash. Did you forget that he fought Nightmare moon?" Twilight said. "He must have thought that she was still Nightmare Moon. Besides I bet he'll just forgive her. After all she changed. Anypony would."

"No he wouldn't Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna finally said. "He hates us uhh I mean me."

"What are you talking about that is if you don't mind?" Fluttershy asked behind her hair.

Sighing Luna started to talk. "When I became Nightmare Moon he swore that he would kill me the chance he got it. Several times during the civil war he almost killed me."

"Like when?" Twilight asked writing in a notebook she summoned.

"During the last battle he stabbed me in my left wing with a javelin or a pila as he calls it." Princess Luna continues. "It was very clear that he missed my body because just seconds earlier I electrocuted him."

"Wow I never imagined that it would be this bad." Rarity exclaimed.

"My only hope is that he can forgive me." Luna said before teleporting to her room.

"So you are telling me that my daughter ascended to become an alicorn 2 years after I was turned to stone." Atticus said with disbelief in his eyes. "Where is she."

"She will be arriving tomorrow on the first train from the Griffon empire." Celestia replied. "She was sent there for a treaty that I was supposed to attend, but I couldn't go so she went in my stead."

"Good. I have two more question." Atticus said.

"Yes." Princess Celestia replied.

"What's a train?" He asked with confusion in his eyes.

"I'll Tell you later. Now your second question." Celestia asked.

"Are your guard still horrible at doing their job." Atticus asked as they turned a corner.

Looking around Celestia saw a two guards guarding a door. After she dismissed the guards and walked in the door.

She whispered." Of course they are. They think that they are Equestria's elite guard while they really are pathetic. Most of them are the sons and daughters of the nobles trying to go up in the social ladder. In fact our military technology went down since that fateful day. Your legionaries are more advanced since they are."

"Wow. By the way I meant to ask what is this place." Atticus asked.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you. This is Canterlot, the new capital. We are in the relaxation room. Me, Luna, and Cadence always come in here when we are tired or stressed." Celestia said sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.

"What happened to your old one." Atticus said. "Who's Cadence?"

"We abandoned due to the increase of chaos magic around it. And Cadence is Mi Amore, she wanted a more modern name for a modern era." She answered.

"Oh so when can I get of this bubble." Atticus said point to the bubble surrounding him.

"Oh sorry." Celestia said evaporating the bubble and siting Atticus on the chair.

Suddenly the door opened and a certain pink alicorn walked in.

"Hello Aunty Tia." Cadence said tiredly.

"Cadence. What are you doing here. Your train was supposed to arrive tomorrow." Celestia exclaimed standing in front of Atticus.

"Oh well I decided to leave early so I came on a earlier train." Cadence replied.

"Oh. Well I got a present for you." Celestia said with a happy smile on her face.

"Really. What is it?" Cadence asked. As soon as she said that Celestia stood to the side revealing Atticus.

"Hello Mi Amore." Atticus said once he was revealed. He was shocked to see his daughter all grown up, but considering it has been a thousand years; he should have considered it.

"Daddy!?" Cadence exclaimed confused. "Is it really you." Tears started to grow in her eyes.

"Yes. It is really me." Atticus replied.

"I missed you so much!" She exclaimed hugging him very tightly. "You have no idea how much I missed you Daddy."

"I thought you died when you got turned to stone. Please don't leave me again." She said crying her voice cracking.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you again. That is a promise." He said kissing the top of her head with tears in his eyes as well.

Celestia walk up to the two and said. "Cadence you must be hungry from your trip. Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"That is a wonderful idea Celly. We could go and catch up over some food." Atticus said as he walked out the door and started to walk in the wrong way.

Taking advantage Celestia quickly went to Cadence and whispered into her ear." If you want children don't mention your fiancée."

"Oh. Auntie." Cadence exclaimed/whispered blushing. "Of course not."

Somewhere in the castle

The captain of the guard sneezed while inspecting the new recruits.


	6. Chapter 4

Outside in the canterlot gardens

"Well time to scratch that off my bucket list." Said Pinkie pie taking out a long piece of paper and scratched something off.

"You have a bucket list for that sort of thing." Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I like to be prepared." Replied Pinkie.

"Ok. Well I am simply famished. Might we go get something to eat girls." Rarity said.

"Well now that you mention it, ah suppose that we should go get something to eat." Applejack said.

"Yeah. Well I am sure we all need to go get something to eat after that happened." Twilight said scratching her head.

"Well then lead the way Twilight." Rainbow dash said.

In the dining hall

"Where are the coaches." Scipio asked when he saw the dining room.

"We no longer used those. We use chairs now." Cadence explained to her father as they sat down.

"Oh. This new modern age is weird." Scipio said taking off his helmet.

Then one of the waiters walked in pausing to take a look at Atticus.

"Your orders your highnesses and mr?" The waiter said

"Scipio." Atticus replied.

"I'll take the usual and could you take out the wine." Princess Celestia said.

"I'll have the same." Cadence replied

"And you Mr. Scipio." the waiter asked.

"I'll just take some meat and vegetables." Atticus said.

The waiter's face turned green at the mention of meat, but wrote it down.

"Your orders will arrive shortly." the waiter said before walking back to the kitchen.

"So Tia. What happened after I was turned to stone." Atticus asked.

"Oh. Well several months after that your will stated that Cadence will inherit all of your belongings, and your gardens donated to the citizens of Equestria, and several of your legate decided that Cadence did not deserve to be your heir to you and used their armies to fight each other." Celestia said.

"So you are telling me that my loyal legate started to fight each other to see who will remain as my heir." Asked Atticus furiously while waiting for the food to be delivered.

"Yes. They did not recognize Cadence as your rightful heir to you wealth, land and estates. Only two legate remained loyal to her." Celestia explained.

"Well then who remained loyal." Asked Atticus disappointed by his legate that they would not recognize his daughter, not even out of respect.

"Legate Blueblood and Legate Sharp Sword." Celestia replied."Along with all of the griffon auxiliaries and several centuries of the Diamond dogs and minotaurs. It lasted only a couple months, but we won." She continues. "One of your other legate ,Silver shield if my memory still serves me, went to Saddle Arabia and took it over declaring himself sultan and ruler of Saddle Arabia for life. Though his army eventually stop using the legionnaire armor due to heat there."

"If I was around when that happened I would had have them all executed. They would hang on a stake." Atticus said. Turning to Cadence. "I am sorry that I wasn't around to help you through that and to protect you."

"It all right Daddy. After all it was one thousand years ago." Cadence replied with a smile.

"No it's not alright. I should have been there. They would have never had done it if I was around." Atticus replied to her.

Then the two doors that lead to the kitchen opened up and the servers started to bring the food in. A earth pony maid set a plate with meat and vegetables in front of Atticus and served him some wine. The other servers set the food in front of Cadence and Celestia.

"Thank you." Atticus said not bothering to see the look the waiters and maids were giving him.

Then the two doors opened to reveal six mares. Atticus then remembered that Celestia said that there were new bearers of the elements of harmony.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Cadence!" the purple one shouted.

Cadence got up from her chair and walk up to the purple unicorn mare.

"Sunshine, sunshine! Ladybug awake. Shake your hooves and do a little shake." they both said doing the weirdest dance Atticus has ever seen.

"I didn't know that you were in canterlot Princess." The purple mare said.

"I just got here just a hour ago Twilight." Cadance replied.

"Oh well I have some ponies I want you meet." Twilight said not noticing Atticus sitting uncomfortable in the chair.

"These are my friends." Twilight continued.

Point at the white unicorn mare with purple hair. "That's rarity."

"Hello darling." Rarity said admiringly how high class Cadence looked.

Pointing at the blue Pegasus with multicolored hair. "That's Rainbow Dash."

"Sup." Rainbow Dash said casually.

The orange earth pony earth pony mare with a hat "That's Applejack"

"Howdy. How are ya doin?" Applejack said tipping her hat

The yellow Pegasus with pink hair. "That's Fluttershy."

"Hello." She said nervously.

The last one was a pink earth pony that kept jumping up and down. "That's Pinkie Pie."

"Hello." Pinkie pie said after hearing her name.

"Nice to meet you all." Cadence said with a smile. "I am Princess mi Amore de cadenza, but you can just call me Cadence." Turning to Twilight she said. "Now I have someone I want you to meet."

Turing to Atticus. "I want you to meet my father, Grand General Atticus Cornelius Scipio."

"I hate it when you use my middle name, Mi amore de cadenza." Atticus said getting up from his chair.

"I also hate it when you use my full name." Cadence replied pouting.

"Nice to meet you all." Atticus continuing ignoring her.

"It is an honor to meet you Mr Scipio." Twilight said nervously, extending her hand.

"The honor is all mine." Atticus replied shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet ya mister Atticus." Applejack also said shaking his hand.

"You seem to be quite strong." Atticus replied again, feeling her grip on her hand

"Why thank you. You also seem to quite as strong." Applejack said complimenting him on his strength letting go of his hand.

"So you're the guy that Twilight couldn't stop talking about on the train." Rainbow dash asked as she walked up to him.

"You do look quite awesome in that armor." Rainbow dash said.

"Thank you, Miss Dash." Atticus replied.

"Now my faithful student, why are you in here." Celestia spoke up after watching the exchange.

"Well. We didn't know what to do after that, so we decided to go get something to eat." Twilight explained.

"Ah. Well I can have the waiter to come take your orders." Celestia said.

"Thank you, Princess." Twilight said delighted.

Several minutes later...

Atticus seemed to noticed the discomfort in the Mane six as they watched eat his meal.

"Well. Daddy why don't you tell us one of my favorite story as a little filly while we eat." Cadence asked to break the ice.

"Sure." Atticus said taking out on of his dagger given to him by his father with the image of Damocles.

"This is the story from where I come from. It is about Damocles, the Black Centurion. According to legend, he was the revered leader of a vast Roman army. "

"Excused me, but what is Rome." Twilight asked with a notepad.

"I come from Rome. So I am a Roman. Rome is a city which is the capital of the greatest empire in the world. Now please, no interruptions." Atticus said.

"However, during a massive battle, his commanders turned and abandoned him. Standing alone and outnumbered by the hundreds,

Damocles was easily slain with a spear through the heart. When he fell into the underworld, Nemesis, the goddess of revenge, was enraged at how the hero had been treated despite his bravery." He continues.

"She allowed Damocles to return to the world as a vengeful spirit, a ghost, a black armored centurion. Who would hunt down and kill and kill all of his cowardly generals that had wronged him." Atticus said with a voice that unnerved them.

Showing them the dagger. "To this day, many officers in the army carry a dagger such as this one with the image of Damocles on the scabbard. This dagger reminded them that they should look after their men, or the black armored centurion will return to avenge them." He finished putting the dagger where it belongs.

"How could anypony abandon somepony." Fluttershy said quietly.

"They let their selfishness get the better of them and paid the price." Atticus replied to her.

"Now I suggest that we all go to sleep early tonight. After all, this has been a long day. Twilight you know where the guest rooms are. You and your friends can stay their." Celestia said.

"Atticus." Celestia said. "You will sleep in the room next to my room. Cadence you could stay in the room next his if you want ?"

"Very well then." Atticus said following her to his room with Cadence following behind them.

Eventually they reach a door that was next to a another door with a picture of the of the sun on it.

"This is your room Atticus." Celestia said opening the door.

"If you need anything I will be in the room on the left." She continues as he went inside.

"Good night Atticus." Celestia said closing the door to go show Cadence the room she can stay in.

Taking of his helmet, he started to take off his armor. He put it on the nearby coach. Atticus saw that he only has on his undergarments, but decided to worry about that in the morning. Getting on the bed, he pulled the covers over him. Finally after a long time, he truly went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 5

The next day

"So how do you think Daddy's doing?" Cadence asked as she walked next with her aunt.

"I'm sure he is fine, but I'm thinking he's been taking this too well." Celestia replied calmly.

They had gotten up early in the morning to do somethings like forcing your fiancé to take the day off, canceling day court, and making ones sister stay in her room. Right now were one their way to go check up on their castles newest guest. They wanted to check up on him and see how he is adjusting. After all, it must have been shocking to be in his position.

They eventually came upon the door to his room. Celestia moved to knocked on the door, but got no response. Frowning she knocked again.

"Do you think he's asleep?" Cadence asked nervously hoping nothing bad happened to her father.

"No. He doesn't sleep this late. He always gets up at 8 in the morning and earlier if something important comes up." Celestia said as she knocked again and again.

Nervously she decided to take down the door with a spell. After all she was one of the richest ponies in Equestria. She could always replace it. Seeing this Cadence decides to stand back with a small energy wall in front of her. Charging up her magic through her horn, she then fired a bolt of yellow looking energy at the door blasting it apart.

Celestia then ran inside the room only to stop in her tracks. Standing right there in all his glory was a naked Atticus. Celestia then covered her eyes with her hand, but not before sneaking another peak through her fingers.

"Cadence, I think we should leave and come back later." Celestia said slowly walking backwards out of the room.

"Why Aunty?" Cadence asked entering the room finally, pausing, before walking out again. "Leaving now."

"What's her problem?" Atticus said to himself shrugging. He then moved to put on his undergarments and then armor with a confused face.

Once in the hallways Celestia removed her hand from her face to reveal a cherry red face. A thousand years ago she would have fine, but morals had went up since then. Especially regarding the opposite gender. Plus what made that situation worst was that she never got to tell him her feelings to Atticus before he was turned to stone, he was always dense when it came to matters of the heart. Still, she saw him as her legionarie in shining armor. Meanwhile walking next to her, Cadence was feeling a strange aura surround her aunt, and it was directed at her beloved father. Thinking hard about what this means, she realized that their will be more one wedding that will happen either this year or the next. With a smile on her face she started to skip down the hallway acting like a little filly all over again, all the while Celestia looked confused at her niece.

Atticus room

Atticus was confused. Why did Celestia react that way? He was asking himself questions in his mind as he was walking to the dining room. He had to retrace his steps from yesterday, but most of the walk was him admiring the new castle. It was certainly different from the other one that they had. Still, he missed the other castle. He would stay there when he wasn't at his villa that he had built. Speaking of his villa, what had happened to it.

'I'll ask Tia when I see her.' Atticus thought.

He then reached the dining room door and opened it revealing that the six mare from yesterday. They looked like they had just got here a couple minutes ago.

"Good morning." He said walking in.

Atticus moves to sit in one of the empty chairs. He sat in the chair next to the purple mare with a pinkish streak in her hair. Twilight of his memory still serves him. As he sat down she look turned to look at and started to speak?

"Good morning Mr Atticus." Twilight said.

"You don't have to say mr. It makes me feel old." Atticus said with a chuckle. "Just call me Atticus. That goes for all of you." He continues pointing at all of the main six.

"Very well Atticus." Twilight said. "Would you mind if I ask a couple questions."

"That's would be fine. What are they?" Atticus replied.

"Ok. First question. Why are you still wearing your armor." Twilight asked with a notebook in her left hand and a pencil in her right. Several of her friends face palmed. She could have asked any other question that would be more important, but Twilight was always a stickler for detail.

"Well. I don't seem to have any clothes around." Atticus said. "Plus it seems to me that togas aren't worn anymore so that seems to be out of the question." That answer seemed to excite the unicorn with a purple mane and white fur. Rarity, Atticus believed.

"Ok. Next question. How is Cadence your daughter?"

"Her family was killed when she was a recently born filly. She lived in a outlying town that had decided to join Equestria. I was to go and secure it before it was attacked. We arrived just as her family's house was lit on fire during a diamond dog raid and her parents managed to get her to safety at the cost of their lives. They used their bodies to shield her? My men were able to to stop the fire before it spread, but not before her parents died." Atticus said sadly. "So I took it upon myself to adopt her and to raise her."

"Ok. Next question." Twilight said sadly. She couldn't believe that Cadence never even knew her birth parents. Nopony should have to go through that. Twilight saw that the others were shocked as well. "What do you mean by men. Do you mean the legionaries the legend says that you formed an army when Princess Luna turned into Nightmare moon."

At the mention at that name he visibly started to burst with anger before calming himself down.

"Yes. I already had formed an army. You cannot form an army in several days. You need to train them, give them equipment, and you need to make sure everything is organized. And my army was the most powerful in the land. Your legend is wrong Ms. Twilight." Atticus said. "And for future questions and conversations, do not mention to me that name."

"Excuse me sir what would you like to eat." A voice behind Atticus said. He turned around to see the waiter.

"Surprise me." Atticus said facing Twilight again.

"Of course sir." The waiter said. The waiter then started to take the others orders.

"Any more questions?" Atticus asked.

"One more. Why did you need that army if you were not fighting a war?" Twilight said.

"What makes you think that we were not fighting. Even though we were not at war, we still had to deal with pirates, raiders and rebels." Atticus said. "Many of the nobles wanted to get Celestia out of power, but they couldn't. The reasons why, the common ponies loved her, and I had my legions with me. My men are loyal first to me, then to Celestia and so on."

"Oh. Well that's a good reason." Twilight said. A couple minutes later the door opened revealing Princess Celestia and Cadence.

They moved to sit down. Celestia sat at end of the table and Cadence sat across from each other. They were each to the left and to right of Celestia respectively. Celestia looked a bit embarrassed as she looked at Atticus.

"So how was your sleep." Celestia asked.

"It was fine. I have a question." Atticus asked. "What happened to my villa."

"Your villa is still around. Both me and Cadence couldn't stand to let it fall into disrepair so we maintain it. Cadence still goes there every once in awhile to check on things." Celestia answered. "Has the waiter taken your orders yet?"

"Yes Princess." Twilight replied.

"Oh good. I had already given both mine and Cadence's order earlier and told them to make it when the rest of you guys order your food." Celestia said.

"Now Atticus. Do you need me one clear anything else job?"

"Yeah. What happened to my workshop?" Atticus said with a nervous look on his face.

"Well, I made sure to place a spell on it to make sure only a few selected ponies and well human could enter." Celestia explained. "It's still in the same place. It has been practically untouched since you're turning to stone."

"What workshop are you talking about Daddy?" Cadence asked confused. He had never told her about a workshop.

"Well since Equestria is not in a war currently, I might as well tell you." Atticus said.

"But all of you must promise to not say a thing." He started to look at the elements.

"Of course we won't say anything I Pinkie Promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Pinkie pie said slapping herself with a cupcake. The other repeated what she did without the cupcake.

"Oook." Atticus said weirded out by that. "Well my workshop is where I design new weapons of war and test them out. Most of them are prototypes, though some of them were near completion before well, I think we all know what happened."

As soon as he finished saying that their food started to come in. When they placed his food in front of him, he noticed that his food was a bowl full of fruits. He grabbed one of the things called 'fork' and started to eat.

"So what's your plan for the future Atticus." Rainbow Dash asked. "Are you going to go on adventures like Daring do?"

"No. I won't." Atticus replied wondering who that was.

"Well what do you plan on doing. If you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy asked.

"Have any of you heard of my second favorite quote." Atticus said.

"No what is it." Twilight asked.

"If you want peace, prepare for war. Atticus replied in his politician voice that he uses when addressing the senate.

"What does that mean for you Daddy." Cadence asked already knowing the quote.

Then he started a smile. "I will rebuild my legion and make sure thing like that whore Nightmare moon never cause harm to Equestria again."


	8. Chapter 6

Silence was the only thing that could be heard in the room. Pinkie looked at Twilight who had her mouth open in shocked. Pinkie giggles and she closes Twilight's mouth. 'Did he just call Princess Luna a whore in public? Wasn't he some great politician. No politician today would dare say such things in public; much less the royal palace. I have no doubt that one of the workers heard him say that.' Meanwhile the conversation kept going while Twilight's mind was thinking to herself.

"So you really plan on doing that." Celestia asked with a small smile on her muzzle. "How are you going to do it my dear old friend?"

"The same way as I did it before of course. Setting up recruitment offices for starters, getting armor and weapons produced for them, and last I'm going to train them personally. I'm not going to use your worthless guards to train them. Though I might have to just throw them into the fire so to speak. Field experience is very valuable after all." Has Atticus replied confidently. He was sure that ponies would sign up for this. Besides, he was sure that even if ponies didn't join, he could make Celestia pass a small conscription decree. Not a huge one though, maybe enough for him to get the first century trained.

"Where are you going to get all the bits for that." Celestia asked him again keeping the smile. 'Let's see if he still has his tactical mind intact.'she thought to herself with the smile on her muzzle getting wider.

Atticus thinks to himself silently for a couple minutes before speaking again. "How much wine has my vineyards produced since I have been gone?"

"Well, I don't know the exact number, but it is a lot of wine." Celestia replied slowly.

Cadence rolled her eyes. It was so obvious what her father was going to was going to do to her poor aunt.

"And to who has my wine been sold?"Atticus said his smile getting larger. It resembled the smile of the Cheshire Cat from that Colt Disney movie.

"I bought the wine mostly on a tab. Some restaurants buy them straight up so you don't have to worry about them." Celestia sighed out. Here come the dreaded question.

"Ah, and have you paid for it?" He continues with a smirk now on his face.

"No. Cadence never collected the money from her dearly beloved Aunt." Celestia replied. She covered her eyes with her hands in embarrassment. Cadence giggles softly looking at them. Her aunt was acting like a teenage filly. She sensed some weird form of energy coming from her shrugged it off. 'She's probably just nervous Daddy is back now.'

Twilight's friends look extremely confused, well except for Pinkie naturally who was stuffing her face with food. Rainbow Dash stared at Atticus helmet which he had put to the side when the meal started. 'I'm so going to want one of those' She thought to herself silently. Applejack was looking at the Princess sensing that she was in fact telling the truth and not making up some excuse to give him money. Fluttershy wasn't paying attention because her mind was still on the story he had told them. Rarity was just sipping her tea watching the discussion happen out before her.

"Huh. You need to stop drinking so much alcohol Celestia. Not even I drink that much and I have wine everyday." Atticus teased. She always had a drinking problem. Even before he had disappeared. Just one more bottle wouldn't hurt type of mentality.

"Hey. It's not my fault that I drink. It helps deal with stress, which I have a lot of by the way. Besides, you're the one that introduced me to wine in the first place." Celestia replied with a pout. The elements that were paying were now shocked at what their beloved princess had said.

"Hehe. I didn't tell you to become an alcoholic. Anyway Celly, today I am calling on all the money that you owe my household." Atticus said. Plans were already going through his mind. Oh the possibility. "Of course the first things I am going to need is some new clothing. It appears that my own are either gone to the dust or out of style."

Rarity then gasped and stood up. "I'll make your clothing darling. Free of charge of course."

Atticus turns to look at her with surprise of his face. A guest of the princess, a tailor. Quite unbelievable. "You're a tailor."

"Yes. It would be a great opportunity to work with such a legend as yourself. I would be honored if you let me of course." Rarity replied. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she will not let this pass by her. Just imagine all the new clients showing up. She almost started to drool, but she caught herself before she started to. Rarity smiles. "I could show you some of the new styles of clothing dear."

Atticus looks at her and then thinks about it. He really did need clothing and she was offering to do it for free. It was a bad offer on her side. He just got a large amount of money and he could have payed her for the new clothing. Well it's her loss. Atticus nods. "I shall accept your kind offer Miss Rarity."

Rarity smiled. "Please call me Rarity." She said nodding. Atticus nodded in return and they finished their morning meal in peace. Atticus stood up once he had finished his meal. "This place is….unfamiliar to me." He started and looks at Celestia. "Is there a tour?" Atticus smiled softly.

Celestia smiled back a little bit sad. "Sadly my schedule is full for today, but I managed to sneak this breakfast in. However, Cadence could show you around if she isn't busy. Twilight and her friends could accompany you two if they don't have any other plans." She said looking at Cadence who was finishing the last of her meal.

Cadence smiles happily. "Of course I will." She was nervous inside. 'I really hope we don't run into Shining. Daddy would kill him just for being my fiancée. Pfft he would make my beloved Shining Armors death a slow one if he also finds out he's the captain of the Solar Guard.' She thought nervously. Despite her telling him to take the day off; there was always a chance that they could stumble upon each other in the city. She kept smiling despite her nervousness.

"Well ah guess we don't have much planned for this here visit." Applejack thought out loud. "I'm in."

"I don't have anything important to do right now so I guess I'm in." Rainbow Dash said as she kept staring at the helmet. She really wanted to wear it. It would make her not 20% cooler, but a whopping 21% cooler. A whole percent more cooler than the usual!

"I'm always up for tour!" Pinkie practically shouted. She had her usual big smile on her face.

Fluttershy who was now paying attention nodded. "That sounds lovely."

"I shall be joining." Rarity said. "What about you Twilight?"

This knocked Twilight out of her stupor and she looked at them confused. "Sorry what did you say?" Twilight asked blushing. She slapped her forehead mentally for not paying attention.

"Would you like to join us for a tour of Canterlot dear." Rarity answered her question.

"Oh sure I guess. I suppose we could go visit my family since we are here. It's been awhile since I've seen them and they don't live that far from the castle." Twilight said not noticing Cadence freeze up.

"Excellent." Atticus stood up and he put his helmet back over his head. Everyone else stood up. Celestia hugged Atticus one last time. "We can talk more later when I'm done for the day. We have much to discuss." She whispered into his ear. He just nodded in return. "

Cadence stands up with her smile still on her face. "Follow me everyone." Atticus nods as he walked next to Cadence with Twilight and her friends following after them. Cadence smiled and she held her father's arm as they walked through the castle. Atticus smiled back at her. They soon came upon the exit and they left the palace grounds. The guards out on patrol stared at the tall Roman. Atticus just glared at them and the quickly moved out of the way. 'He is with the princess and the elements of harmony,' the Sergeant in command thought as the group walked out into the street.

Cadence smiled as she pointed out the the stores along the street. She highfives herself mentally for leading them from the opposite way from Twilight's home. She kept looking at her father's face. He had a look of wonder each time she showed him something new. She looked behind her and she saw Twilight having a talk with her friends as they walked. Atticus and Cadence turned the corner when somepony bumped into Atticus.

"Oof." the pony fell back on the ground. Whatever the pony was carrying was thrown to the ground. Cadence moved to help the pony before she froze in shock and closed her eyes.

"Cady?" The pony said. Atticus stared at him and grabs him by the stallions shirt collar. "Who are you and how do you know my daughter."

Shining Armor stared at the towering human that was currently holding him in the air. He let out the breathe he was didn't know he was holding in. "Um-I I'm her fiance Shining Armor." He stuttered out.

Atticus kept staring at him and lets him go making Shining Armor fall on the ground in a undignified manner. Atticus glares at Cadence who was closing her eyes as if that could hide her from her father.

"Explain. NOW."


End file.
